Deadblow
Deadblow was a middleweight robot built by Mythbuster Grant Imahara for BattleBots. It was a silver box-shaped robot armed with a Co2-powered pickaxe (which later had a lifter attachment) and side skirts which were added for Season 3.0 after Deadblow lost to Bad Attitude the previous season. Deadblow participated in every season of BattleBots in which its weight class was represented, and did particularly well (Becoming the Season 1.0 runner-up) until Season 4.0. Deadblow had a severe weakness to wedged robots, losing to a wedge in three of the six seasons it competed. Robot History Long Beach 1999 The lifting arm of Junior was ineffective against Deadblow as Deadblow was invertible. Deadblow managed to dent Junior a couple of times. Both robots was active at the end of the fight but the crowd voted for Deadblow. The fight began with both robots driving at each other before Deadblow fired its axe and got it stuck behind Son of Smashy's axe. After a couple of minutes, the robots was separated and the fight resumed. As soon as the fight began again, Son of Smashy and Deadblow started trading blows. Deadblow stopped moving but started moving again after a few axe blows. The two continued to trade axe blows until Deadblow stopped moving. Son of Smashy won by knockout again. Season 1.0 Deadblow's first match was against Alien Gladiator. Both robots went straight at each other, but Alien Gladiator started to get pierced by Deadblow's axe and eventually stopped moving after getting its weapon caught in the hellraisers. Deadblow kept hitting Alien Gladiator until metal fatigue tore off Deadblow's axe. Alien Gladiator then got its weapon caught under the hellraisers and could not move, leaving Deadblow to win by KO. In the semi final, Deadblow fought Pressure Drop. Deadblow was the aggressor in this fight and kept hitting Pressure Drop on the top with its axe. Pressure Drop could not do much to retaliate so Deadblow won 9-0 and went through to fight Hazard in the final. Both bots drove out and met each other in the middle of the arena. Deadblow was struck by Hazard's blade once, then retaliated a few seconds later with a few strikes with its pickaxe. Deadblow was struck again by Hazard, only it was it was lethal hit to the side this time, denting its paneling and incapacitating it. Deadblow was counted out by the referee and Deadblow lost, becoming the runner up of the Season 1.0 middleweight competition. Deadblow wasn't finished, however, as it was repaired in time for the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 2.0 After receiving a bye, Deadblow fought Kegger in the round of 16. Deadblow immediately attacked Kegger, leaving several holes in Kegger's thin armor. Deadblow then pushed Kegger against the wall, but was backed into, forcing Deadblow to drive over the killsaws. Deadblow continued pounding into Kegger's side, where the hammer got stuck for several moments. Kegger suddenly stopped moving and Deadblow pushed it towards the entrance ramp, where Deadblow continued hitting Kegger. Kegger was now being counted out and Deadblow won with only one second left. This put Deadblow through to fight Bad Attitude. Season 3.0 Deadblow's first match was against Spinster. Deadblow won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Twin Paradox. Twin Paradox won by KO and Deadblow was eliminated. Deadblow wasn't finished, however, as it was repaired in the time for the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Deadblow's first and only match of the season was against Summoner. Summoner won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and Deadblow was eliminated. Deadblow wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It is unkown how well it did, but it eventually lost out to Malvolio and T-Wrex. Wins/Losses * Wins: 10 * Losses: 7 Merchandise Any appearances by Deadblow in merchandise are listed below: *Deadblow/Grip N' Grappler *Deadblow/Metal Mechanics *Deadblow/Deluxe Metal Mechanics *Deadblow/Battle Chains *Deadblow/Build 'Em Bash 'Em *Deadblow/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *Deadblow/MiniBot Trivia Deadblow is also used on the show Mythbusters every so often to provide assistance. Deadblow's name is named after a dead-blow hammer. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Runner-Ups Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants